coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5734 (12th April 2004)
Plot Todd sees Sarah and Katy approaching as he's snogging Karl. He pushes Karl away, and the girls are none the wiser. Sally produces a brochure for the Northern Drama Academy - she's determined to fulfill all of Rosie's potential, although Kevin rejects the idea outright. Chesney tells a worried Tyrone that he saw Maya shouting at Monica, then Monica followed Maya into the Corner Shop. As Sarah dances happily, Karl confronts Todd about the kiss. Todd is scared and confused, but admits that it meant something to him. Todd fixes his gaze on Karl as Karl is the centre of attention. Unable to take any more, Todd leaves, dragging a disgruntled Sarah with him. Todd tells Sarah that he was uncomfortable in the gay bar, given his past history with Nick. She ends up apologising to him for forcing him to go, which only adds to his guilt and he breaks down in tears. Kevin is perturbed when Tommy asks him if he's had a word with Rosie about the birds and the bees (given her relationship with Craig). Sally's delighted when Kevin says he will have a look at the Drama Academy brochure after all. Karen is taken with Dev's suggestion to Steve that they sell Eileen's house to solve their money troubles. Tyrone crashes Dev and Maya's party and accuses Maya of killing Monica. Maya doesn't help matters when she makes a joke about dog meat in the party kebabs. Chesney can't sleep. Les comforts him that he sees him as the son he never had, and he won't be going into care. Todd calls Karl to apologise for leaving so abruptly when Sarah catches him on the phone. He hangs up immediately and claims he was talking to Jason. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Robbie Winch - Colin Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Canal Street, Manchester *Unnamed bar Notes *Last appearance of Sean Tully until 30th August 2004. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An anguished Todd finds himself in a tight spot; and the party could be over for Maya with Tyrone on the trail of his dog Monica. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,080,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Sunita Parekh: "I always enjoy Dev's engagement parties. Only seems like yesterday since Geena was the blushing fiancée." Category:2004 episodes